US 2010/0071778 A already discloses a sanitary fixture having a basic body into which an outlet opening of a sanitary outlet fitting is insertable. An inlet opening is formed on the inflow side of the basic body, a jet regulator and/or flow regulator unit being disposed behind said inlet opening in the flow path. A tube mount to which a water-bearing connecting tube is connectable is disposed on the inlet opening of the basic body. A fastening means by way of which a connecting tube which is plug-connectable to the tube mount may be non-detachably fastened to the basic body is formed here on the basic body. However, it is disadvantageous that the basic body of the previously known fixture is configured so as to be multipartite and that the tube mount, on the one hand, and the jet regulator and/or flow regulator unit lying therebehind in the flow direction are disposed so as to be spaced apart from one another in the basic body. Manufacturing and assembling the previously known fixture is complicated on account of the multipartite configuration of the basic body and on account of the fact that, that a leakage-free conduit of water up to the jet regulator and/or flow regulator unit necessitates a tight connection of the component parts in the individual junction planes.
Sanitary fittings having internal tubes have in the past also been used in the context of extendable hand-held shower heads. EP 1 350 573 A1 thus discloses an extendable kitchen shower-head fitting, comprising a central body which is accommodated within an external shroud, the shape of which is configured such that it requires assembly at a specific orientation in relation to the position of the user, on account of which the shower-head fitting is releasably attached to a tubular body of a faucet such that the external shroud has a portion pointing toward the front, facing the user.
EP 2 384 819 A1 discloses a shower-head installation for kitchen sinks, comprising a basic body which is inserted into an external housing, such that said basic body may be gripped by a user, said basic body being provided with a coupling to a flexible water tube which is conceived such that it may be connected to a faucet.
An extendable hand-held shower head is likewise disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,774 B1, wherein the hand-held shower head is displaceable between an extended position, in which the shower head is spaced apart from the outlet opening, and a retracted position, in which the shower head is placed beside the outlet opening.
US 2008/0185060 A1 discloses an extendable hand-held shower head in which the handle part is releasably connected to the faucet by way of a magnetic coupling.
EP 2 674 534 A1 discloses a fitting having an extendable shower head which is connected to a shower-head tube and which is configured in such a manner that the tube together with the shower head is reliably guided back into the terminal position after having been pulled out.
CA 2 648 412 A discloses a sanitary fixture which has a basic body which is insertable into an outlet opening of a sanitary fitting. A tube connector is molded onto this basic body, the inflow-side connector opening of said tube connector forming an inlet opening. The tube connector at the same time forms a tube mount on which a connecting tube is connectable to the basic body. The tube connector of the basic body, on the outer connector circumference thereof, has a grip-profile feature which forms a fastening means in order to be able to non-detachably fasten a connecting tube, which is plug-connectable with this tube mount, to the basic body. A sleeve-shaped outlet mouthpiece, into which a jet regulator unit and/or flow regulator unit is insertable, is fastenable to that end side of the basic body that faces away from the tube connector. Since the tube connector is provided at the one end of the basic body, and the outlet mouthpiece is provided at the other end side thereof, and since the mouthpiece which receives the jet regulator unit and/or flow regulator unit therein projects far beyond the basic body, the outlet mouthpiece protrudes correspondingly far beyond the outlet end of the sanitary fitting and is clearly perceivable there as a component which has been separately manufactured from the sanitary fitting.
EP 2 224 065 A1 discloses a sanitary fixture which has a sleeve-shaped basic body. A jet regulator unit and/or flow regulator unit is screwable into this sleeve-shaped basic body from the outflow end side. In contrast thereto, the inflow-side portion of the sleeve-shaped basic body is designed as a fixing sleeve into which a water-bearing connecting tube may be non-detachably plugged in and connected, for example by means of a John Guest coupling. On account of the sleeve-shaped design of the basic body and on account of the requirement for the jet regulator unit and/or flow regulator unit, on the one hand, and the John Guest coupling, on the other hand, to be accommodated therein, the basic body has a comparatively large longitudinal extent which requires a correspondingly long water outlet on the sanitary outlet fitting and which thus may limit the design potentials for such an outlet fitting.
A sanitary fixture of comparable design is also disclosed in DE 10 2007 015 124 A1. The fixture which is described therein has a jet regulator unit to which a connecting tube which is routed through the fitting body is connected. To this end, a tube fitting having a tube connector onto which the tube is pushed, is provided between the tube and the jet regulator. The tube fitting is provided with a sealing face onto which the jet regulator is screwed in a sealing manner. The tube fitting, by way of its stop face which faces away from the sealing face, bears on the free end of the water outlet.
There exists the object of providing a sanitary fixture, a fixture assembly, and a sanitary fitting, by way of which the production effort for a sanitary fitting may be reduced.